


Homecoming

by Dark_Earl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Because honestly, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Loki is done with Thot's shit, M/M, NO dub-con, ONLY FLUFF AND ROMANCE BECAUSE WE DESERVE IT, Romance, frostmaster, frostmaster is everything, god bless waititi, he's going away, i dont like thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: Immediately after the burning of Asgard, Loki returns to Sakaar.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homecoming (Возвращение)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347145) by Dark Earl. 



> There's not a lot of fix-it frostmaster fics so I decided to contribute.  
> 1\. If it's not love between Loki and Grandmaster, then it's at least mutual respect and understanding.  
> 2\. AND HUGS.  
> 3\. You can consider there was no revolution on Sakaar.  
> 4\. Loki successfully missed Thanos.  
> 5\. No need for Thor.  
> 6\. Actually the whole thing was born after reading [this post on tumblr](http://helenakey.tumblr.com/post/168960716111/i-dare-any-brodinson-lover-to-say-that-thor-and)
> 
> Also, the work is not beta'ed, so I'm really really sorry for any mistakes ^^

Loki held his helmet in one hand and looked at the broken horn with great regret. It was Grandmaster's gift. Made of light but fairly solid metal, the helmet gleamed with gold in the light of distant stars, and only a broken piece of left horn spoiled its look. Loki sighed, thoughtfully running his finger over the uneven, sharp edge, then carelessly tossed the helmet over his shoulder. It landed on the floor with a melodious ring.

It was a pity to throw the gift away, but it would be far more indecently to return to Sakaar in such state.

Loki walked along the huge glass portholes, and his battered and somewhere torn cloak was replaced by a new, in rich green color, his armor became lighter, and sticking strands laid again in a perfect hairstyle. Loki instantly felt better. Behind, Asgard burned, Thor did not need his help any more, and Loki did not intend to stay here a minute longer.

On a huge spaceship, which gathered refugees from both Sakaar and Asgard, anyone will hardly notice the loss of a small, fast craft.

It was light in the hangar, and the lighting hummed softly. New ships were lined up in a straight line, and Loki walked confidently to the very last.

Not a minute longer.

"Where are you going, Loki?" echoed Thor's voice.

Loki froze in place, frightened, nervously breathing in the cool air. But pulling himself together, he exhaled slowly and turned around, staring indifferently at his stepbrother.

"Away. I'm not going to linger here", he answered and opened the hatch of the ship.

"Why do not you stay?" Thor came closer. "You are now a hero and a savior."

Loki suppressed the desire to roll his eyes.

"Is not that what you wanted?"

"Since when do you care what I want?" Loki hissed angrily. Thor stepped closer, but Loki put his hand forward. "Do not come near me."

He was always afraid of Thor, of his strength. Although he knew that the elder would never harm him intentionally, he could be strikingly cruel at times. What happened on Sakaar was just another reminder.

Loki rubbed his neck in a detached manner, the place where the electric shock had recently drifted into his skin.

"You said yourself that our paths diverged a long time ago," he said. "I'm ready to sacrifice anything to the Norns, so that we do not meet again."

Loki jumped into the cockpit and started the engine of the ship. Thor was still standing next to it and watched him with his remaining eye, as if Loki had decided to arrange some kind of trick even now.

But this time no jokes. Loki decided to fly away, and he would.

"Farewell, Thor," he said at last, and lowered the glass cover.

"Loki, wait!" Thor automatically reached for the hammer, but felt only emptiness instead of the handle and clenched his hands in fists. “Loki! Come back now!”

But Loki had not heard him behind the rumble of the engine and the dense glass. Grinning one last time and waving his hand, he flew into open space and put the autopilot on. If he had no idea how to get to Sakaar, the ship had to know the way home.

*  
On Sakaar he was met by a whole legion. Having confiscated the ship and weapons (but they still missed two magic daggers), people in colorful uniform put handcuffs on him and escorted him to Grandmaster.

"Sir, we caught..." the commander began, but when Grandmaster saw Loki, he jumped up from his neon lamp-lit improvised throne and happily stepped forward.

“Loki! You're back! Take off the chains, now", he commanded, and the man in uniform hastily obeyed and removed the tight handcuffs from Loki's thin hands.

He carefully rubbed his wrists and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry for taking so long", he said, but Grandmaster merely shook his head and hugged him tightly. Loki sighed in surprise and pressed himself against the warm body.

"I missed you, my prince", Grandmaster whispered in his ear, and Loki blushed against his will. When Grandmaster finally pulled away from him, his eyes darkened. "Where is that wonderful helmet that I gave you?"

Loki swallowed, and his look became even more guilty.

"I broke it in the battle. Accidentally!” He pursed his lips and looked at Grandmaster from under his brows. "But I brought something from Asgard, you should like it..."

Loki drew his hand to reach for Tesseract, stolen at the last moment, but Grandmaster caught his wrist and pulled the young man to him again.

"The main thing is that you yourself have returned, my dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on tumblr: [@elenarinya](http://elenarinya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
